The King of Jokers
by Shit.on.a.stick
Summary: Axel's cat green eyes surveyed the school. It would be hell. Just the way he liked it.


His red hair stood on end, not just because of the excess of melon scented gel, but because it was now, officially, April Fucking First. The most hated and loved holiday of all time had finally rolled around again. All thoughts seemed to cease, his fingers freezing over the keyboard as the computer clock read 12:00 AM. It was time. He nimbly raised himself out of the chair and away from his half written essay, towards the bag hidden underneath dirty clothes and painting supplies. An evil smirk found itself spreading across the green eyed teen's face, his freckles rising up as his mouth spread to a full blown grin. 12:01 AM, the clock flashed. Excitement pumped through his veins as he slipped his black and white Vans on and zipped up his black sweater. Swiftly he opened the window, slipping out without a second thought. The plan was in motion, and as the world slept around him, Axel moved with conviction. One couldn't just sit around and wait for others to do something on April Fools' Day, could they? No, they couldn't.

With that in mind the red head quickly sprinted down the road. After several blocks, the school loomed overhead, looking like something out of a horror movie which Axel supposed it would be once he was done with it. He approached the red chipped door, pulling out the set of keys from his pocket. He had been planning this for months, so yesterday when he slipped into the janitor's office he wasn't surprised to find a set of keys unguarded and forgotten. Searching through the different keys, he finally came across the one for the front entrance. The rusted silver jagged piece of metal slipped smoothly into the lock. As the key turned effortlessly a click was heard, announcing that the door was unlocked. Entering the building, the green eyed teen looked right into the security camera with a grimace, he would have to take those tapes eventually. As funny as this was going to be, getting expelled really wasn't on his "to do" list.

Unzipping the bag, he peered in at his supplies. That's a lot of butter, Axel thought, considering the use of said butter. The clock ticked, showing it was 12:16 AM. There was time. His grin returned as he made his way to the bathrooms. Prank number one had officially commenced.

"Holy crap," Axel exclaimed, the door closing behind him. He had locked the door when he entered and returned the keys to the janitor's room so no one would figure out how he got in. The freckled boy lurched down the sidewalk and away from the school thoroughly exhausted. "Sleep!" Axel moaned with enthusiasm. It had taken five excruciatingly tedious hours to complete everything. Two hours of sleep would hardly be enough but he would manage. April Fools' Day was on a Friday this year, meaning he could stay in bed until noon on Saturday without anybody questioning why he was sleeping so late. Falling in through his window, Axel stumbled over to his messy pile and hid his bag back under the lump, making sure the security tape was safely inside. Removing his shoes, he turned around and peered at everything in his room. There was nothing there that could point to him as the perpetrator. Just about to crawl into bed, Axel froze. Slowly revolving back around, he settled his eyes onto the computer. The half written essay stared back at him, emitting a groan he stumbled back over to the computer. As much as a delinquent as he was, grades were important. Thus the hope of sleep vanished; he spent the next two hours typing furiously, and finished the closing sentence just minutes after his alarm went off. "Aauuugghh, school," he sighed, obviously very tired.

"I can't believe you didn't do something for April Fools' Day!" Roxas cried, "You ALWAYS do something for April Fools' Day. You're like the Joker from Batman, you know, the king of practical jokes! You can't just not … HOLY SHIT!"

While Roxas was ranting, the two boys entered the school and Roxas immediately hit the floor, dragging Axel down with him. They laid there and looked at the chaos around them. Before Roxas could process everything that was going on, the intercom buzzed. The principal's voice rang out. "Attention, all students go straight to the gymnasium, NOW! I repeat all students to the gymnasium!" he bellowed. The pair raised themselves from the floor with difficulty. Roxas eyed Axel suspiciously with his oceanic blue eyes and followed after the sliding boy. By the time they had entered, the gym was already half full. The two found spots near the back away from the piercing gaze of the principal, Ansem. After ten long minutes, the room was finally filled with the entire student body. Standing directly in front of the teenagers, the principal made eye contact with each and every individual student before speaking.

"Today is April Fools' Day," he stated, "I expected maybe a whoopee cushion or some lame jokes, but this! I was not prepared for this. Not only did both our beloved janitors call in sick today but several immature pranks were pulled. The floors are buttered, the toilet seats were Saran Wrapped, Vaseline has been slathered all over the door knobs and all of the student's locks have been switched. Now normally we would look at the security tapes and expel this devil who roams our halls but it seems the little bugger thought of that and exchanged last night's tapes with episodes from "Bugs Bunny". This is NOT a laughing matter! We WILL catch the person or persons who did this! If anyone has any information on who committed these atrocious crimes against our school, please speak now or come see me in the office on Monday."

The gym was silent; all the students were examining their fellow peers. Nobody spoke because nobody actually knew anything, except one boy. Speaking clearly, a student named Riku stood up, "Who ever did it is my hero!" Similarly, many more teens began to congratulate the mysterious prankster. After waiting half an hour for someone to speak up, Ansem declared that because of the mayhem, school was cancelled for the day. Although happy, Axel twitched, thinking back on those two hours of sleep he wasted on that essay. Leaving through the gym doors, the students exited the school. None of them wanted to go through the halls again; even if they did they wouldn't have been able to get into their lockers. Gossip escaped the lips of many, each person making assumptions about who did it. Only Roxas guessed right, continuing to stare at Axel as the two walked down the street.

"Do you want to come over?" Axel asked, "I have this really awesome video that you should watch." He met Roxas' gaze. The two boys grinned simultaneously and strolled casually home.


End file.
